angry Luigi and Jason the samurai sword
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: When mystery inc heads to a torament and angry Luigi and Jason joins then they and in for it now
1. 1

it was a dark night.

hi angry Luigi jason greeted

oh hey Jason al replied just call me al .

why jason asked because al started it's more easier

oh jason said. come on al said we have to go to the train.

30 minutes later hey look al said it's scoob. huh Jason asked. hiya scooby al said. ry ral scooby said hey al how's it going fred said . it's good . where's alem velma asked. somewhere in Japan. oh daphne said we're going to Japan . let me guess a tournament al asked how did you know shaggy asked.

we're participating too al said. we're the gang asked . hi jason greeted.

gang this is jason bryne . jason this is mystery incorporated al said.

45 minutes later wow Japan is nice velma said hey look an eating competition shaggy said and there's alem al said. there is nothing wrong with a little prank .

alem was eating noodles and al put on the vanish cap and poked his shoulder . huh alem asked . al put ultimate hot sauce in the noodles .Alem took another bite of his noodles. hot!!!alem said and ran. your out the judge said . goku wins .

wait goku al asked exposing himself . al alem asks mad bye al said and ran

alem where are you going goku asked. to kick someone's butt. alem said. ok goku said and flew off. hey al in here Jason said as al ran in the plane .

then the plane flew off. get back here alem said.

who's flying the plane shaggy asked

the plane flies it self muimoto spoke. okay jason said.

30 minutes later

wow al said looking at people train.

al jason said you might want to get into gear .

but i am al said changing into an Mario hakama outfit.

wow it's like an army shaggy said.

who do I get to face Jason said.

that guy mirrito said pointing at ryu.

okay Jason said and began to fight ryu.

go Jason al called out.


	2. 2

jason was fighting ryu .

then chun li came and tried kicking al .

but al jumped over the kicks and flipped her down

daphne was fighting her friend .

jason was dodging ryu's hadokins but got hit.

come on al said.

then jason kicked ryu up in the air.

then jumped up and slammed him

down.

ryu got up then jason kicked him meanwhile

daphne was still fighting muimto .

daphne's hair got messed up so she lost

to muymotio.

later this show is boring al said . you said it jason said.

then some ninjas came in.

jinkes velma said

I will fight then Jason said then some fighters tried to fight the ninjas but failed.

oh come on Jason said then a samurai came in and tried to cut mystery inc but they spilt up and ran.

Jason punched a ninja then the ninja kicked him down then al jumped on the ninja .

Jason al said.

you take the samurai.

I will help shaggy and Scooby.

okay Jason punched the samurai then kicked him.

Meanwhile shaggy and Scooby ran from some ninjas.

al jumped on a ninja then gave one ninja a flying uppercut.

Then shaggy and Scooby came rolling in.

Jason was punching the samurai then the samurai picked him up and threw him to the ground .

then the teacher comes for the save

Meanwhile al jumped on a ninja then 5 ninjas threw skrikens at al .

al ran around them and trapped in them in crystals then left..

Meanwhile the samurai got away .

well gang it looks like we got a mystery on our hands Fred said.

**hi guys i will show you a sneak peak of angry Luigi the brotherhood.**

**it shows angry Luigi running around a forest. carrying a girl.**

**you should go to drell the girl said.**

**angry Luigi stopped.**

**like no way I can you fine without him.**

**angry Luigi you have to go. the girl said for the earth.**

**2020**

**The poster shows angry Luigi and alem. tuber running in New York city.**

**here is a another clip.**

**alem. tuber was training in the gravity room.**

**Meanwhile begmax dancing i did it i killed those brothers.**

**now it's time to rule the world just hope**

**that those adventure kids don't show up.**

**2020.**


	3. plot twist

looks like a ghost al said .

more like an idiot Jason said.

come on guys Fred said.

the gang entered a plane

* * *

where are we. shaggy said .

the land of a thousand steps muimoto said.

oh boy al said.

can you give me a lift Jason asked.

I would but would that teach you anything al said.

oh come on Scooby said.

al took out a rocket flower and ran to the top

* * *

one hour later.

everyone made it .

al ran inside and took a pic of the map .

Then there was some noises.

run shaggy and Scooby said in union.

the gang ran just to meet some wired creatures.

we're surrounded Jason said

don't worry about that al said.

I got you fam.

al tried to go cannonbolt.

you need alem. tuber the watch said.

any other plans Daphne asked.

yeah al said we surrender.

* * *

the boys were in a big pot.

really everyone said looking at al.

just stay calm al said .

shaggy and Scooby do your thing al said.

Scooby took out a spoon and tasted the. soup and gave a thumbs up.

later shaggy and Scooby were cooking then covered the pot .

like zoinks shaggy said.

al jumped in the air and used crystal smash to the creatures.

climb up guys Velma said.

bye al said and jumped inside the plane.

the gang arrived in another cave there's the sword muimoto said.

then the professor grabbed it then the samurai came .

run Fred and as nearly everyone ran.

I will fight him al said you got your turn al said.

fine Jason said.

al dashed for the samurai and punched him into a wall then the samurai picked him up and threw him in the water.

My turn Jason said.

meanwhile muimoto was running with the sword then she dropped it .

shaggy and Scooby caught it then some arrows nearly hit them.

Jason punched the samurai then kicked him.

Then the samurai kicked Jason in the back.

some arrows where heading for Jason.

al took out a slow flower.

al jumped up and landed on. the arrows.

Then he ran and save the gang from danger.

the samurai then kicked Jason down again then al kicked him.

Then al made clones to tackle the samurai and took of his mask

it was one of the competeiors.

later we did it al said.

meanwhile .

alem was fighting goku .

thanks for sparring with me goku said

no problem al said.

unfornatley he is getting away with it the leader spoke.

zoinks shaggy said.

rikes scooby said.

holy taco mushrooms al said.

jinkies velma said.

jeepers daphne said.

aw man i still don't have a catchphase fred said.

the robot got closer.

come on muimuto we can take them daphne said.

i'm sorry daphne but i must stay loyal to my master muimuto said.

ouch beteyal al said.

anyway al walked in front of her .

you're not going anywhere al said then the master knocked him out .

scooby flew away with shaggy and jason.

the boys are free daphne said.

but you will remain here the leader said and closed the doors .

meanwhile shaggy scooby and jason was in the air.

take this jason said and kicked a ninja down.

then the jetpack stopped.

we're out of gas shaggy said as the trio fell .

look shaggy said food.

the trio walked in .

ruby scooby asked.

hey scooby ruby said.

hiya uncle scooby scrappy said.

what are you doing here shaggy asked.

daphne called us and invited us to a tournamet scrappy said.

it was just to lure great fighters jason said.

i'm jason byrne by the way .

nice to meet you scrappy said.

you four. must stop the samurai the chef said.

oh no shaggy said.

can i come scrappy asked.

okay ruby said.

but be safe.


	4. showtime

you must go on a journey to meet with the green dragon the guy said

Then what Jason asked.

train with him the guy said.

how about we call a cab and go home shaggy said.

reah Rome Scooby said.

no way are we. missing this scrappy said. and picked up the duo .

puppy power scrappy said and ran.

meanwhile al woke up .

al Daphne asked.

yeah al. said can you break the door down Fred asked.

nope al said.

aw man. Fred said

I can. burn it down al said.

wait what Fred said

al did a backflip and took out a fire flower .

al turned into fire al and shot three fire balls at the door .

yes Velma cheered.

red electricity flowed around al.

here we go al said and ran .

two robots chased al .

al shot fire balls at them.

al ran around the place.

6 robots came .

al used a fire explosive wave to them .

meanwhile shaggy Scooby and scrappy with Jason arrived.

hello Jason said.

who are you the dragon asked.

I'm Jason.

that's shaggy and Scooby. Jason said.

don't forget about me scrappy said.

and scrappy doo Jason said.

the dragon changed their cothles in to Japan gi .

nice Jason said .

climb on the dragon said

meanwhile al landed in front of the master .

it's over al said.

not yet the master said.

some robots ran for al.

al shot a super fireball at them.

muimoto was running with the sword.

alright Daphne shouted .

the master soon took the sword and summoned the samurai.

come on al said ready to fight .

I believe it's my turn vegeta said.

wait what al said.

hey bro alem said.

the samurai sent a shockwave to vegeta.

vegeta no alem said.

alem went super sayian and punched the samurai.

al's fire power ran out

al went diamondhead ommi kix .

alem kicked the samurai.

But the samurai stabbed alem .

diamondhead used a diamond sword to the samurai's sword and had a sword fight.

we're here late shaggy said.

I will guide you the dragon said.

and turned into a sword.

incoming Jason said.

al went to normal.

I will let you guys have a turn al said.

remember your training scoob shaggy asked.

nope Scooby said.

Scooby actually cut the samurai' s sword in half .

thank you a spirit said and left .

thank you all muimoto said.

no problem scrappy said .

it's all thanks to uncle Scooby scrappy said.

Scooby stood next to his statue.

Scooby dooby doo Scooby said and scrappy dappy doo scrappy said.

well gotta go al said .

come on Jason al said.

I'm right behind you Jason said.

I hate you alem said to scrappy and flew away .

al landed on a mountain and ran down all the way home.


End file.
